When Lightning Strikes
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: When a disaster strikes William McKinley High, the Glee Club are left trapped, injured and running out of time, will they be able to survive another day.Will/Emma, Rachel/Finn, Tina/Mike, Kurt/Sam, Brittany/Santana
1. Chapter 1

**My Gleefic! Yay. To start with this story stemmed from my crazy mind, when I was trudging home through the snow, and I initially envisioned it for another show, but hey, Glee popped into my mind and...tada! This is a crazy one, but I won't ruin anything. Also it may not maybe seem realistic, but please stick with me!**

**Summary: When a disaster strikes William McKinley High, the Glee Club are left trapped, injured and running out of time, will they be able to survive another day.**

**Characters featured in this chapter: Will/Emma, Rachel/Finn, Tina/Mike, Artie, Puck, Lauren Zizes, Kurt/Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany/Santana.**

**Warnings: Mention of explicit relationship details, mature relationships, homosexual relationships, blood, swearing(minor).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes you can tell that everything is going to go wrong. Sometimes you don't spot anything. Warning signs. Even the strange dream that had nothing but darkness and screaming. But, heh, maybe you pass it off as too much cheese on the pizza, or that you're going slightly insane. And then the itch at the back of your skull begins to fade. Fading into the mundane. You feel safe. But then it returns, and you feel scared. Crippled by the darkness. Screaming and screaming but no one hears you. Everyday must end, and another begin. So you can't help but dull the pain, let it go. And now it fades away. Memories ebbing with time. But some holes just can't be filled. Ever.

* * *

Mr Schuester walked around the music room, with a slight grin on his face. He looked up and down at each of the members of the Glee club. Kurt, sitting on the far left, was trying – in vain – to fix Sam's messy blonde hair. Brittany and Santana sat quietly watching Mr Schuester's every move, Brittany's head resting gently on Santana's shoulder. Mercedes and Quinn sat with their backs turned slightly away from everyone else and Will knew they were having a semi-private chat. Mercedes recoiled quickly with a 'oh-no-he-didn't' look plastered over her face, causing Will to chuckle slightly. Puck was sitting facing opposite Artie, mimicking some basic football drills, however Will noticed that Artie's eyes keep wandering to Tina and Mike who sat a row behind him. The Asian-it couple were rubbing noses and planting the odd kiss on one another. It seemed that Artie's jealousy was causing him to lose focus and Puck slapped the side of his arm to regain his attention. Will's eyebrows knitted together as he realised the co-captains of Glee Club weren't actually anywhere to be seen. But as though his psychic powers had activated, the door to the music room was flung open by a very angry Rachel Berry. She blustered past Will and landed firmly in an empty chair next to Tina. Finn traipsed in slowly after Rachel, looking rather dishevelled. It was obvious that had been fighting, what wasn't obvious to Will was that they were going to continue into Glee.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Finn exclaimed, marching over to Rachel. She leapt up instantly from where she had been sitting knocking over the chair from underneath her.

"Well once, if you truly meant it!" Rachel retorted. Will had been so preoccupied, he hadn't noticed that Glee's bonus member, Lauren Zizes, had been walking in behind Finn.

"So much better than Oprah!" She exclaimed, taking a chair next to Mercedes.

"This is ridiculous, you are so paranoid, nothing happened. Stacy is just fugly compared to you!"

"Oh yeah, prove it. Go and get her and tell..." Rachel began, but Will leapt into action, standing between the two angry teens.

"Guys, guys! Stop it. Sit down, both of you." He commanded. Rachel sighed, rolled her eyes and sank back into the chair that Tina had stood up again. Finn too sighed heavily and retreated to a plastic chair just in front of him. Will, deciding that the situation had been effectively diffused, repositioned himself before the Glee Club. He swiftly cleared his throat and began.

"OK, guys, if you're all ready. Thank you. So, for this session of Glee I want you all to work on your duets again. They've been really strong, but I want you guys to add some extra emotion into it. Your love, your friendship, even your hate." Will glanced quickly at Rachel and then to Finn, with both realising that he meant them, "Your duets make you a stronger Glee club, so pair up and we'll see what happens."

And almost instantly, the kids sprung up from where they had been sitting, quickly organising themselves into pairs. Rachel reluctantly clutched Finn's hand and he looked up at her.

"What are you - " He began to ask but she cut it.

"No matter what differences we have, we are the strongest members of Glee Club, and as such we should stick together." Finn opened his mouth to protest again but Rachel simply yanked on his arm to silence him.

"One more thing guys, I want you to all perform away from each other, pick a spot around the school and make sure the acoustics are great, but not too far away from each other. I want everyone to come down to the Auditorium at half-past four and we'll each present then."

"Dibs on the Auditorium!" Finn called out. A few disgruntled moans erupted from the crowd of Gleeks, as Rachel looked up briefly at Finn, a small smile creeping across her face. The pairs began to disperse as Will surveyed the depleting crowd. He noticed Lauren standing on her own.

"Oh, Lauren, I forgot we have an odd number, you wanna perform with me?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm more of a background singer and I'm comfortable with that, besides I want to find out what's going on with Finchel over there?" Will smiled softly, slightly confused. As Rachel, Finn and Lauren headed off to the Auditorium, Will clicked the lights off to the music room and closed the doors.

"I really think this'll work" He thought to himself. However, as Will crossed down the corridors, he peered out of the large windows to see storm clouds rolling over the top of William McKinley High. Will's eyebrows rose briefly as his head swivelled around back to the corridor. He begun walking, slowly, however.

A wave of darkness flowed through him. Something was off, but surely nothing too crazy. Hopefully.

* * *

Brittany clutched Santana's hand as they skipped down the deserted corridors.

"Let's blow this off!" Santana ground to a halt and turned her head sharply to Brittany. Brittany looked shocked.

"But we can't, Mr. Schuester said we had to rehearse our duets..."

"Come on, Britt -" Santana pleaded. Brittany rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well I am more talented than anyone else in this school," Brittany chewed on her lip, deep in thought, before eventually resigning, "OK" She agreed. Santana giggled and leant forward to kiss Brittany. Santana turned around on her heels to glare at Tina and Mike, who hurried along down the corridor.

"In here," Santana offered, dragging Brittany into a disused Janitor's closet.

Giggling and skipping, the two girls headed into the small room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

"English room, perfect!" Tina muttered to Mike, her hand wrapped tightly around his. She turned the door knob, and entered the room which was unusually lit.

"Woah, sorry." Mike exclaimed seeing that Artie and Puck were talking inside. Puck looked up from his seat on a desk at the back of the room.

"No, it's OK, dude. You can practice in here too. Nobody's gonna say anything to Mr Schue." Tina and Mike both shook their heads. Puck signalled for them to come in.

"What are you doing?" Artie asked, his face tinged red. Puck looked down at Artie.

"I thought you were cool with them now?" He inquired. Artie looked away, embarrassed.

"No, how could I be?" Puck smiled apologetically as Tina walked over to the window.

"Looks like there's a storm coming" She told Mike, before quickly pulling the blinds shut.

* * *

Will continued walking down the corridors, passing Kurt and Sam.

"You guys get working, OK?" Will told them. Kurt turned around slowly, still holding tightly onto Sam's hand.

"Sure, Mr. Schuester, I've got tons of ideas!" Kurt replied, with Sam struggling to contain his giggles.

"See you later guys." And Mr. Schuester waved the boys off, who both stood lingering before the entrance to the boy's bathroom. Will walked down past rows and lockers and noticed that Emma was still at her desk. He opened the glass screen door, as Kurt and Sam slipped into the bathroom.

"Hey, Emma, working hard?" She looked up from her laptop computer, a lock of her red hair falling astray across her face.

"Hardly working," Emma replied with a heavy sigh, causing Will to chuckle.

"You should go home, you look tired." Emma shook her head and closed the screen on her computer.

"I will, I just have some work Sue wants me to finish, I am apparently covering fourth period Social Studies tomorrow, despite my enormous lack of qualification, training and experience." She dropped her head sorrowfully. Will walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing circles into her skin.

"Calm down, you'll be fine. The kids love you." Emma looked up and smiled thankfully at Will.

"I'll see you tomorrow Will." Emma said quickly, realising his hand had dropped down her back. He bit his lip hard, waved to her and left the room.

* * *

Mercedes and Quinn sat facing each other in the classroom opposite the music room. Mercedes had been divulging all the details about her recent date with Anthony Rashad, the boy Kurt had attempted to set her up with last year.

"And he paid for everything?" Quinn asked, her lower jaw hanging permanently open.

"Hey, I got free lobster either way." Quinn smiled softly. "So what about you, any sparks a-flying in the Fabray household?" Quinn looked down.

"Nope, just me and my Mom. But she said we're getting a puppy, so that's...great" Quinn mumbled the last word.

"Come on, girl, you don't need a man to spice up your last, I mean the last one knocked you up...how great can guys be?" Quinn smiled weakly, her head still hanging low, "So what kinda puppy are you getting?" Mercedes asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic of conversation.

"Well, he's really small and black, and fluffy. We went to visit him last week." Quinn replied.

"Cute?" Mercedes asked. Quinn instantly perked up. Her face began to shine again with enthusiasm and it radiated off of Mercedes, causing her to smile too.

"Oh, so cute. I was holding him and - " Quinn was cut off by a loud crack of thunder that seemed to shake the very classroom they were sitting in. Mercedes uncrossed her legs and walked over to the open window. She pulled it shut as sheets of rain began to cascade along the glass. Mercedes turned back to Quinn.

"Looks like there's a storm coming." Quinn shivered as a cold breeze hit her.

"We should get working on that song" She said. Both girls began working on what song they should sing, although both of their eyes were continually fixed on the oncoming storm outside.

* * *

Will pushed open the doors to the Auditorium to find Rachel and Finn standing on-stage bickering. He charged down the aisle and on stage past Lauren, who had futilely attempted to break it apart.

"Nothing happened! God, you are such a -" Finn stopped mid-sentence as Rachel recoiled from him.

"Such a what? WHAT!" She screamed. Finn looked around helplessly, unable to find the words to speak. Rachel turned away from him and headed down the steps off of the stage.

"Rachel?" Will called to her, but she refused to turn around.

"Mr. Schue, don't. I need to go home. I can't be here. I'm sorry." Rachel turned to leave, as Finn began to protest. He shuffled awkwardly on the spot.

"Rachel, you can't go...I love...I love - " Finn's face contorted into a look of pain. Rachel spun round, her eyes cold and bitter.

"If you can't even say the words, we are done...don't ever talk - " But Rachel's words were cut off by the impossibly loud crack of thunder. For a split second the entire Auditorium was flooded with light, bouncing off of each light and spilling out over the shocked occupants. As the power was lost, all were surrounded by encroaching darkness. Another large crack ruptured throughout the entire room, but this time it was not from the thunder. A large portion of the ceiling collapsed in, flattening chairs, large portion of the stage and knocking Finn, Lauren and Will over onto a sprawled heap on the stage. Finn's heavy breathing echoed around the Auditorium, coupled with the sound of shifting wood, plaster and bricks. He struggled to his feet, thoroughly disoriented by the darkness surrounding him.

"Mr Schue?" Will, too shocked to speak, clutched onto Finn's leg to signal that he was alright. "Lauren?" He called out and a hoarse voice from behind him replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Finn looked around, blinking hard, straining to see anything.

"Rachel?" Finn stood for a moment, waiting for a response. But there was nothing.

"Rachel?" He called once more, his voice cracking slightly. But still no response.

"RACHEL!" He screamed, falling to the floor. Mr Schuester, grabbed hold of Finn, cradling him tightly, tears falling from his own eyes, as Finn screamed out repeatedly.

* * *

Sam pressed Kurt up against the sinks in the boy's bathroom. His hands roaming along his back and their lips mashed tightly together. Sam pulled back, his eyes pressed tightly together.

"We should probably rehearse something." Sam offered, but Kurt pushed his lips against the blonde boy's once more.

"Oh, I am so good at improv...besides, do you really want to rehearse?" Kurt asked. Sam shook his head and returned to kissing his boyfriend passionately. Kurt pushed Sam hard against the back wall, causing the mirror on it to tremble slightly. Kurt pulled away again.

"Hey, someone'll hear us." He pleaded, but Sam just smirked.

"So" Kurt leant in to kiss Sam again but froze upon hearing the uneasily loud rumble of thunder. His eyes flickered upwards to the ceiling, as a bright light flooded the bathroom. The ceiling crumbled as though disintegrated, large chunks of wood and plastered smashed into both of the boys. An array of destroyed chairs landed on as well, crushing them and leaving them helpless. Water from the burst pipe just behind them spilled out in a jettison, soaking the shattered glass from the mirror. And they lay there. Both unconscious. Both trapped. Both dying.

* * *

Mercedes and Quinn both sighed heavily, unable to decide what soul song would complement both of their voices.

"Come on Mercedes, we can do this!" Mercedes giggled softly at Quinn's determination. Mercedes stood back up and tucked the chair in that she was sitting on.

"I'm gonna go ask Mr. Schue for some help." She said and Quinn stood up too. Mercedes unclicked the latch on the door, but jumped back as a loud cracking sound hit both her and Quinn. Both of the girls jumped back into the classroom, the sound of crumbling walls and ceilings filling their room. The light above them, that had lit the entire room, blew out instantly as Quinn stumbled to the ground, dragging Mercedes with her.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn muttered, trembling with fear. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Quinn, shaking and unable to reply.

* * *

Emma lay her head down on the desk. Her migraine was ripping through her and the rumbling thunder outside wasn't helping in any way. She had so much to think about. Carl or Will. Will or Carl. Will. No, Carl was her husband, but she didn't love him. Maybe she would eventually. But not the love for Will that burnt her up inside. That drew her to him like a moth to a flame. Maybe she could just forget about her feelings for Will. Sure, feelings disappear eventually. If only she didn't have to see him everyday. Ugh, too complicated.

She lifted her head reluctantly and pushed her hand sanitizer back in place next to the post it notes. She stood up, flattened the pleat on her azure skirt and headed to the door. Maybe some sleep might help? Probably not, but at least Carl would be there to distract her from Will.

Emma clicked the light switch and reached for the door and then her room was suddenly filled with blinding light that caused Emma to stumble back. The sound of thunder and concrete cracking surrounded her and then she was gone. Emma lay there, trapped beneath the ceiling that had, only seconds ago, stood above her. Flames rising all around her.

* * *

Brittany and Santana stood frozen in their cramped Janitor's closet.

"It's Jesus. I told you he doesn't like lesbians." Brittany whispered to Santana, who quickly silenced her with a 'shush'. Santana reached slowly for the door knob. Moments ago they had heard a loud crack filling their room, that had ebbed away slowly. Now there was silence and that killed them more than the sounds. Santana twisted the door knob and pushed hard on the door. It only moved half an inch. Through the crack in the door, Santana noticed that the door had been blockaded by a large pile of fallen debris. She pushed hard once more but the door still refused to move. After pushing once more, Santana collapsed on the floor, sobbing desperately.

"HELP!" She screamed out. Brittany held on tightly to Santana, tears also falling down her cheeks.

* * *

Tina stumbled to her feet, coughing through the acrid smoke that had risen from the flames around her. She ran to the corner of the room, where Mike lay.

"_Tina_" He croaked. His lower half was covered with debris and a small trickle of blood was flowing from his abdomen, which has been shallowly bisected by a jagged piece of wood. Tina reached down to touch him, but recoiled quickly as her hand found smeared blood.

Puck rose to his feet instantly and dragged Artie away from a precariously balanced pipe.

"You OK?" He asked, rapidly checking Artie for cuts.

"I'm fine, but Mike..." Puck turned around to see Mike lying trapped beneath the classroom above that fallen on him.

"Come on, Tina, help me. We have to get him out and stop him from bleeding anymore." Tina stood motionless, unable to move, her breaths pained and deep.

"He'll die if we don't get him out!" Artie yelled at her. Tina turned to him, swallowed hard and began grabbing pieces of fallen debris along with Puck.

* * *

And William McKinley High lay in ruins. The shattered foundations crumbling and smoking from flame that surrounded the entire building. The rumble of thunder now sounded lower, in comparison to the screams all around, as people began to survey the area. Frantically dialing the emergency services, the building continued to tremor. Those outside unsure as to whether the occupants would survive. Or if there were any left alive at all.

* * *

**AGH! There we go, my first chapter to my Glee Disaster story. I really enjoyed writing this, the scene in the Auditorium had me trembling for some unknown reason. The emergency services and other characters will arrive in the next chapter; Sue, Carl, Terri, various other Glee family members.**

**What did you think.**

**Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Gleefic! Yay. To start with this story stemmed from my crazy mind, when I was trudging home through the snow, and I initially envisioned it for another show, but hey, Glee popped into my mind and...tada! This is a crazy one, but I won't ruin anything. Also it may not maybe seem realistic, but please stick with me!**

**Summary: When a disaster strikes William McKinley High, the Glee Club are left trapped, injured and running out of time, will they be able to survive another day.**

**Characters featured in this chapter: Will/Emma, Rachel/Finn, Lauren Zizes, Kurt/Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, Sue, Coach Beiste, Terri, Carl, Firemen**

**Warnings: Homosexual relationships, violence, swearing(minor).**

**Thanks for the responses everyone, I'm loving writing this, enjoy!**

* * *

Will strained to hold onto Finn. He struggled to keep his hands locked together and his arms clutching onto Finn's wriggling body. Finn could barely control the whimpers escaping from his lips.

"AGH!" He cried, elbowing Will hard in the ribs and knocking him down onto his back. "RACHEL!" He screamed out once more, in another desperate attempt to get her to reply, but still nothing. Finn stumbled forwards, trying to find his way around in the blinding darkness. Before he could reach a blurry grey shape, familiar as the edge of the stage, he felt a weight from behind punch down on his spine and knocked him to the ground. He struggled once more, but the familiar strength of Lauren was much stronger than Mr Schuester, and Finn was powerless.

"I got a torch!" Finn heard Will call from off stage and a few seconds lay a ray of dim light penetrated the darkness. Finn could still barely see, but from what was visible, he could see that there was a large hole in the ceiling, and wires were dangling down close to the ground, crackling with electricity.

Will walked down the steps of the left side of the stage, the right side had been completely crushed by the fallen ceiling and part of the far wall. He surveyed the damage. From what he could see, the doors were blocked by a medium sized pile of the debris, but the largest damage was down near the front of the Auditorium. He flicked his torch over to the damage and reeled back after seeing a limp hand. He swallowed hard to combat the overwhelming nausea, before charging forward. As he got closer he could see a head lying motionless on a pile of bricks. He halted instantly and peered over the debris before calling out,

"Rachel..._oh god,_" More tears began to fall from Will eyes as he walked slowly toward the unconscious Rachel. Her body was contorted under piles and piles of debris and her head, one of only two visible parts of her body, was slowly bleeding out from the back of her skull. Her skin cold and fragile, was twisted over her head in a mask of sleeping pain. Her hair, normally gloriously auburn, was clumped together and tacky from a pool of blood beneath her. Finn looked up from underneath Lauren and saw Mr. Schuester's face. He then followed his line of vision and caught sight of Rachel's face glinting in the torch light. Finn tried to cry out once more, but his throat had closed up in pain. He coughed and rolled over, pushing at Lauren, who reluctantly freed him. Finn leapt from the stage, tumbling awkwardly into a pile of wood, clambering back to his feet instantly.

"Nooo!" He screamed, running over to her body and avoiding the feeble grasps of Mr. Schuester. He lay down on the rubble, his head close to Rachel's.

"It's gonna be OK, Rachel...shh, you just need to sleep. Just get some rest." He whimpered, his words choked between sobs. Finn pulled Rachel's hair gently away from face. He ran one finger softly down her cheek, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume. He leant his head down slowly to her neck, listening intently. After a few minutes, Finn rose his head, tears streaming furiously down his face. He looked up to the eager gazes of Will and Lauren, before shaking his head solemnly, his lip quivering in sadness.

"She's gone...oh god, no." Finn dropped his head down again so it was resting on Rachel's lifeless forehead, he kissed it slowly and whispered,

"_I'll always love you, and I promise...I'll never leave you_" Will swallowed hard and felt a cold wave swarm his entire body, causing his muscle to retract violently. The torch fell from his hand and clattered down the aisle until the bulb blew, leaving the darkness to flood the room again, Finn's sobs echoing off of the walls.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes slowly, he could feel that his lower body was trapped under a large pile of debris and his shirt was soaked through with water and blood. Sam shifted his arm slowly, but froze instantly. Pain rolled over the right hand side of his body and he clenched his eyes shut again, in order to block out the pain. He could feel that his hand was still entangled with Kurt's limp hand. He tugged slightly on it, but Kurt did not move, he too was trapped and still unconscious, most of his body from the neck down was covered with debris. Sam whimpered and tugged again on Kurt's arm as a loud crackle ripped out from behind him. He whipped his head around to see an electrical current whizzing around an increasing pool of water, only inches away from him.

"_HELP!"_ Sam cried out feebly. He kicked his feet out, knocking a metal girder off of them and partially freeing himself. He wriggled around more on the bathroom floor, however uncomfortable it made him. He cried out for 'Help' once more, but he strongly doubted that anyone could hear his calls.

* * *

Will charged out of the Auditorium, resigning to leave Finn with Lauren. He had to find out what had happened, no matter how strong the waves of pain and grief were. He bustled around the corner of some destroyed lockers, to find the Advice & Guidance room. He looked quickly through the glass walls and saw something that caused his eyes to cloud over with a thick film of tears. He stepped forward slowly, taking a better look of the crushed Emma. Her face was similar to Rachel; blank but masking pain.

"_Emma_" He whispered. He took one step forward and clutched the metal door handle. But the door didn't open, all Will could see was the ceiling again. He could feel numb blasts of electricity flying throughout his body and he knew that he was twitching violently.

And he lay there.

Cold.

Alone.

And immobile.

* * *

Terri charged forward to the main school building, only to be caught by the strong arms of a large fireman.

"Sorry, Miss, you can't - " He tried,

"WILL! Stop it, my husband is in there! WILL!" She screamed, pushing against the fireman's grasp, who held her firmly. A voice from behind called,

"Husband? I didn't know Will was married?" Carl Howell asked, surveying the scene slowly. Terri spun around on her heels, shooting an icy glare at Carl.

"Well, we're not married any more...but I have a feeling he'll come back to me." Carl nodded slightly confused.

"My wife is in there, do you know her? Emma Pilsbury-Howell?" Terri frowned slightly before raising one finger.

"Red hair? Stick-like body? Always trying to ruin others' marriages?" Carl nodded slightly, his face contorted slightly sourly. Terri chuckled slightly to herself.

"How did you get that one to marry, tie her to a chair?" She giggled, but Carl stepped forward.

"Hey, watch yourself little lady. Emma and I love each other." Terri laughed again, but this time more indignantly.

"Oh please, marriage isn't about love...it's about tax reductions and little babies, that's it. She doesn't love you." Carl looked away remorsefully, hurt by Terri's comment.

"Alright, alright...what happened he...holy hell, my school!" Sue cried out, observing the damage, her face twisted with anger. Coach Beiste, dressed in a pink dressing gown and pyjamas, ran up to Sue, embracing her heartedly.

"Oh, Sue, thank god. You're alright." Sue pulled away slowly, a half-smile on her confused face.

"Yes, Beiste, I'm fine...I was with Jean, thought I'd leave Schuester to watch the school. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that frizzy haired man-child." Sue muttered to herself. "Who's in there?" She asked.

"Well, from what they can tell...the Glee kids were all there and some of my football guys, and Will. But that's it. Everybody else was reported out of here or missing - "

"Emma was there too, my wife." Carl interjected, with Terri lacking behind him. Sue bit her lip quizzically.

"Well, why is no one doing anything...get them out of there now!" But the fireman that had previously restrained Terri stepped forward, adjusting his belt.

"We can't, ma'am. Apparently lightning struck the building, we have to make sure it's safe, before we go in. It could still be runnin' electricity through it." Sue's jaw fell open.

"Waiting for your donuts, I see." Sue mused.

"Uh, Sue, that's police," Coach Beiste interupted, but Sue turned swiftly around to her again.

"I'll have you know, it is a fact...all emergency services are lazy. And looking for retirement." Sue replied. The fireman standing before them looked furious.

"I will have you know that no one can do anything until it's safe. I'm sorry, if we go in there now, we'd be breaking the law. Sorry" He repeated, before turning away from them to join his crew. Sue turned back to worried gazes of Terri, Carl and Coach Beiste, before ushering them over to her car.

* * *

Quinn looked up, finally opening her eyes. She squinted hard in the darkness but could not see anything. Mercedes was shivering next to her. She shifted on the spot and reluctantly drew herself to her feet.

"We have to go." She whispered to Mercedes, who was similarly clambering to her feet. Quinn walked over to the window and looked out, she could definitely recognise the back of Sue Sylvester. Quinn knocked loudly on the window and screamed for 'Help', until they eventually turned around. A large fireman charged over to the window, a look of panic on his face.

"STOP!" He yelled, but he wasn't looking at Quinn. Mercedes was reaching for the door. She turned around and pulled her hand away quickly.

"The building was hit by lightning, it could still be electrified. Wait until we tell you." Quinn and Mercedes nodded in unison together. The fireman backed away slowly, attempting to muster up a weak smile. Quinn looked back to Sue, who was nodding slightly. She turned back around to face a concerned Mercedes,

"Lightning?" Mercedes asked, but Quinn's reply was just to clutch her tight again, before whispering.

"_We have to get out of here...the others -"_ But she froze, the reality of what had happened hit her hard in the ribs and she felt her chest tightening. Mercedes just nodded, she knew what they had to do.

* * *

**Sorry that was short, hey, it's Christmas Eve. I'll be back on Boxing Day and everyone have a Merry Christmas! Also as soon as the firemen and rescue crews get into the building, either next chapter or the one after, there will be a major twist. Some people are not as bright as they look ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here we are, old friend. I'm ****back! You know what you all need...a terrifying story where the Glee club is left ruined by a lightning strike, and just in time for Christmas again. Hopefully, I won't become distracted by school and such again.**

**Also to the die-hard schueberry fan who reviewed this story. No one likes flamers, also if you understood FF properly, you would know that choosing two characters doesn't mean they will be in a relationship in the fic, it just means they're the main characters. So, please, don't criticize this story unless you think it sucks, not because 'it's in the wrong place'.**

**Glee has changed a lot since I was last writing, as such, there are certain characters missing from this and certain characters have left the show. Some minor notes - Blaine is going to be in this and he and Kurt are on a break; Sam is bisexual and still does like Mercedes; Rory was off ill from McKinley at the time; Sugar, similarly, was not at the school; Shelby has taken a break from teaching - I think that's what they tried to say on the show; Lauren is not in Glee club, but is still present during the lightning strike; Terri and Carl are no longer part of the story, although Sue and Beiste are; there will be more depth to the Tina/Mike relationship.**

**Summary: When a disaster strikes William McKinley High, the Glee Club are left trapped, injured and running out of time, will they be able to survive another day.**

**Characters featured in this chapter: Will/Emma, Kurt/Sam/Blaine, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany/Santana, **

**Warnings: Homosexual relationships, violence, blood.**

**OK, everyone, shall we see how rusty I am at this?**

* * *

Mercedes looked out of the window. Rain lashed against it, the wind whistling through several cracks in the frame. Quinn sat anxiously on a desk behind her. After another moment's silence, she spoke up.

"We can't do this, he said we had to stay put." Mercedes turned around on her heels.

"Since when have we ever done what we've been told?" She asked, a smirk creeping across her lips. Quinn sighed reluctantly and drummed her fingers on the wood of the desk.

"It can't be safe" Mercedes shrugged.

"Neither is sitting here waiting to be turned into fried chicken." Quinn stood up and walked over to the blackboard at the front of the classroom, and looked similarly out the window. The lightning strikes in the distance lit up the entire room and Quinn could see how determined Mercedes was.

"Fine, but be careful." Quinn doubled checked that there was no one outside. The coast was clear. She helped Mercedes lift a table up and together they hurled it at the window. With a loud crack, the table flew through the window and clattered outside on the rain drenched concrete. Mercedes used a chair to clear the loose glass from the window frame. She leant her head out of the window, checked around and brought her head back in with a bitter look on her face.

"It's wet," Quinn giggled, "Come on, we'll go check the boy's bathroom, it's right next door" Mercedes climbed out of the window and Quinn followed. They both gave one last glance to the classroom within, now was the chance to turn back. No. They had to help their friends. Who knows, maybe they were trapped even worse than the girls had been.

* * *

Brittany continued to bang on the door of the janitor's closet, while Santana sat, curled up on the floor, sobbing into her knees.

"Come on, someone, help! If you help us, I tell you where Lord Tubbington hides his shoes!" Santana slapped the ground.

"What's the use? Nobody's gonna find us, we're as good as dead. It's all my fault!" She broke down, sobbing, once more. Brittany sunk to the ground and put her arms around Santana.

"No, everything's gonna be OK, and you know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because, I have you. If I was alone, I would be so scared, but you're here. You're so brave and special. It'll be OK." She kissed Santana on the forehead and got back to her feet.

"HELP!" She screamed and she kicked hard against the door, but it did not open. A spectacular tearing sound echoed from outside as a set of lockers opposite the door had fallen forwards and landed on top the pile of debris blocking their exit. Cementing them inside. Trapped

* * *

Will couldn't remember when he closed his eyes, but he had. What was happening couldn't possibly be real. He had to have slipped into unconsciousness. He looked around him, everything felt warm and secure.

"Will, come and help us!" Emma's voice drifted over so sweetly and gently, he was certain this was a dream. Will walked through the unfamiliar hallway, which was neatly decorated with rows and rows of shimmering tinsel and Christmas cards. He entered a wide, open living room. In front of him was a towering Christmas tree, covered from top-to-bottom with more tinsel and various baubles, all with faces of the Glee club members. He saw two baubles of Quinn and Mercedes that were both dripping with water. Several baubles had turned away from him so he could only partly see their faces; Kurt, Rachel, Mike and...Emma. The baubles with Santana and Brittany's faces on seemed to be covered by a thick layer of hazy smoke, it was as though he was barely even aware that they were there.

"Hey, you've come to help!" Will turned around to see Emma standing in front of him. She smiled broadly and smoothed her hands over her red and green dress. As Will tried to focus on her face, her dress slipped in and out of focus, the green was replaced by a darker shade of red. His own hands occasionally looked as though they were the same color.

"Well, who should we help first?" She asked, reaching her hand towards the Christmas tree. She hovered her hand over the bauble with Sam's face on it.

"They're trapped you know...but we can't _really _help them. It's times like this I wish you would prioritize more. Just remember, as bad as things are now, just wait until the morning." Emma's hand dove forwards but she didn't grab the Sam bauble, she instead reached for her own, which was very slowly turning away from Will. She picked it up off of the branch and dropped it to the floor. Will lurched forwards, trying to catch the falling ornament, but it was too late. It shattered before his eyes. As he looked down at the broken pieces of Emma's face, another bauble smashed next to him. Rachel. Another. Kurt. Another. Brittany. Another. Quinn. The baubles were falling so rapidly that Will had to shield his head to avoid them. He looked around at the debris before raising his head. But Emma was gone. What stood before him was himself.

He was covered with dry blood and a dark smirk was on his face. As he opened his mouth the ask what was happening, the version of him quickly changed into a skull.

The laugh of death haunted the blackness of his mind.

* * *

Sam turned around to see Kurt again. His face was devoid of color, absent of life, but as beautiful as ever. Sam couldn't help but think that he looked wonderful in death. NO. He couldn't be dead. He crawled over to where Kurt lay, avoiding the crackling pool of water behind him.

"Wake up, Kurt. Come on, we have to go!" He shook Kurt's shoulder, but he didn't move. He checked his pulse, weak but still there. He shifted Kurt's head over but found a small pool of blood building underneath him. With all his strength, he dragged Kurt's body upwards as far as it would move, but instantly dropped him back down.

A small pipe had pierced Kurt's back and he was starting to bleed profusely from the wound. A tear rolled down Sam's cheek.

"Come on, Kurt. Please don't die. _Please_" He began to sob harder as he shook Kurt's lifeless body. "Just get up, _open your eyes, it'll be OK. Do something!_" He shook Kurt's body so hard that rubble above him shifted and threw up a small dust cloud. He clutched at his chest, as a stinging pain shot through it. Sam put his hand back down on Kurt's forehead and saw that he had smeared his blood over Kurt's pale skin.

"_I don't want to die, Kurt."_ He whispered, shivering with fear and horror. As Sam lay his head back down onto Kurt's, a voice called through the small window above them.

"Is anyone in there?" It was Quinn.

"Quinn, help!" Sam called hoarsely. Quinn's rain soaked hand squeezed through the window and Sam got slowly to his feet and clenched it reassuringly.

"Is it just you in there, Sam?" Mercedes. His stomach lurched. What would Mercedes think when she found out about him and Kurt.

"Umm, no, Kurt's here too!" He called back, he could hear them both pause, but another voice called out, cracking slightly.

"_Kurt!_" Blaine's voice sounded so pained. Sam fell back to his knees, Kurt would never Blaine again, even if he did wake up. They were on a break, but they both expected each other to stay single. _So what! _Sam thought, Kurt was single. They were just messing around, Kurt was meant for Blaine.

"OK, you guys, we'll get you out as soon as we go through the school, just don't touch anything, it could be electrified" Sam swallowed hard and looked back at the crackling pool of water, which was increasing in size with the drops of rainwater and edging closer to Kurt every second. Sam listened for their footsteps to disappear, but he could still hear heavy, disgruntled breathing from outside. Blaine pushed his hand through the window and grasped at the air like a lost child.

"_Please"_ He whispered, Sam could hear the tears in his voice. He stumbled slowly forward and leaning against the wall, he raised his hand again and grasped Blaine's, who gave a squeeze.

"_I'm __scared_" He whispered from outside. Sam wiped a tear away with his free hand.

"_Me __too_" He whispered back.

* * *

**There we go, a nice, horrible chapter before bed. Oh, I just remembered how much I loved writing this one. Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie and Puck plus others will be in the next chapter. So if you liked this one, please stick with, because I won't give up again. I promise to see this through until the end. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's nearly Christmas, and I should be working hard. Ah well. Time for another chapter. Technically Kurt doesn't feature in this chapter.**

**Summary: When a disaster strikes William McKinley High, the Glee Club are left trapped, injured and running out of time, will they be able to survive another day?**

**Characters featured in this chapter: Rachel/Finn, Lauren Zizes, Blaine/Sam, Tina/Mike, Puck, Artie, Coach Beiste, Sue.**

**Warnings: Homosexual relationships, blood.**

* * *

"Blaine, I can't stand up anymore..." Sam muttered, letting Blaine's clutching hand go. His hand clutched through the window, before retracting quickly.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His voice was panicked and urgent. Sam slipped to the ground and hit the wet tiled floor hard. His free hand was sticky with blood from the wound on his chest, but it wasn't as bad as Kurt. He wondered what would happen if the girls couldn't find help in time. It would have been all his fault. They would blame him. Finn. His dad. Everyone. He would have to leave town and never come back.

"SAM?" Blaine yelled from outside, he thumped his fist on the wall.

"I'm still here...We really need help...please..." Blaine sighed heavily.

"The girls'll be back soon - "

"We don't have time to wait, Kurt's dying here" Sam could hear Blaine stifle a loud sob as the rain began to fall again. Fresh drops of water splashed through the cracks in the ceiling and the open window.

"Wha - What's wrong with K-Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice little more than a whisper. Sam shuffled uncomfortably and lifted up his shirt to see a darkening bruise running the length of his back. It was an angry blue, but was still a paper-cut compared to the injury Kurt had.

"He's, um, got something cutting into him, it's like a pipe or something and he's bleeding... - "

"Should I get some bandages?" Blaine cut in, but Sam carried on as though he hadn't heard him.

" - a lot, he's bleeding a lot. And there's this water, it's got some electrical wires in it. If that thing touches him, there'll be nothing left. We need help!" Blaine shuffled around outside.

"OK, I'll see if I can find someone!"

"Wait! Put your hand through the window again" Blaine slowly pushed his hand through the gap, it was red with cold and covered in rain. Sam got unsteadily back to his feet. His took Blaine's hand in his own and placed it on his cheek.

"_You're __warm_" Blaine whispered, gently stroking Sam's cheek. Sam turned his face so that his lips were on the back of Blaine's hand. Blaine cleared his throat and pulled his hand back through the window.

"I should go, I'll be back soon" And Sam heard his footsteps disappear into the pounding sound of the rain.

"_Don't leave me_" He whispered, but no one heard him.

* * *

The doors to the auditorium flew open. Lauren looked up, hoping to see if Mr Schuester had returned, but he hadn't. A paramedic had kicked the door open and was now rushing down the flight of stairs towards them. She got unsteadily to her feet and addressed the man.

"Have you found other people yet?" She asked, sharply.

"Um, I'm only on rescue duty in this part of the school...there's a man down the hallway, some of the others took him out. What's happened?" The man rushed over to Finn and Rachel.

Both Lauren and Finn spoke at the same time.

"Don't bother, she's gone. I already checked" Finn spat, the dry stains of tear trails highlighted his pain.

"What about a guy with a Mohawk...rest of his head is shaved, cute, well built, bad kisser?" The paramedic knelt down next to Rachel and placed a hand to her neck. He jumped to his feet and Finn looked curiously at him.

"HEY, WE GOT A LIVE ONE IN HERE!" He yelled and the sounds of rushed feet came from outside the doors. Within seconds two more paramedics had entered with a stretcher.

"Wait, what? I checked...I checked her breathing, there wasn't any..." The paramedic put a reassuring hand on Finn's shoulder as his colleagues lifted Rachel's limp body on the stretcher.

"Kid, you don't check the breathing, check the pulse. If we get her out in time she should be fine." Lauren took Finn's hand and smiled at him as they followed the paramedics up and out of the auditorium. Finn paused to look at the scene around him. Most of the ceiling had collapsed and there were paramedics, fireman and policeman everywhere. Finn spotted Miss Sylvester and Coach Beiste on their way out, Coach Beiste clapper him on the shoulder. Sue nodded to them, the faint traces of a worried smile on her lips.

"Frankenteen, She-Hulk" Finn looked up to see Rachel being loaded into an ambulance. He didn't dare look back at the school, for fear that he might see something he'd regret. Lauren leant close to his ear and whispered.

"I have to go back in..." Finn turned back to her, his eyes wide in shock.

"I have to find Puckerman...he could be hurt" Finn nodded slowly, his ears still ringing. He watched as Lauren crept behind an ambulance and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Tina hurled chunks of plaster from on top of Mike. His eyelids fluttered.

"_Ti-tina"_ He croaked. His hand raised slowly and fell back to the ground again. Tina knelt down beside him and Puck continued to lift the debris off of him.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_Never been b-better. Tina...I c-can't feel my le - my legs"_ Tina gasped and looked down. They were limp, almost hanging from his body. She turned to Artie, who was looking at the blocked door with intense curiosity.

"I heard...we just have to get him out." Artie replied to her silent question, without even turning around. Tina continued to lift the pieces of plaster and wood from Mike's chest. Artie gasped and the others turned to see Lauren on the other side of the door. She reached for the door handle, but Artie protested.

"No, I'm pretty sure you could get zapped from that thing." Lauren nodded.

"Get away from the door" Artie wheeled back and watched as Lauren lifted a large chunk of plaster over her head and hurled it at the glass on the door. The door ripped open as the plaster flew through and landed with a heavy clunk just inches from Mike. Lauren shrugged.

"Hey, sorry...my aim's a little off. Don't touch that!" She scolded Puck as he attempted to take the piece of jagged wood out of Mike's stomach.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Duh! If you take that out, he's gonna start leaking even worse...leave it in to clog up the wound. I'll go and get someone." And she darted away down the hallway. Tina stroked Mike's hair, brushing some strands of dark hair out of his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short one but the end of this chapter will feature an unexpected pairing – or maybe not so unexpected – but I like writing it. It might seem rushed but I think it fits with the entire tone of this story; rushed, dramatic, unconcerned, dangerous. **

**Summary: When a disaster strikes William McKinley High, the Glee Club are left trapped, injured and running out of time, will they be able to survive another day?**

**Characters featured in this chapter: Kurt/Blaine/Sam, Mercedes, Quinn**

**Warnings: Adult relationships, blood.**

Sam sat on the cold, wet tiles for what felt like hours. He tried to rationalise by saying that it couldn't have been longer than fifteen minutes. The memory of Blaine's hand on his cheek and beneath his parted lips was burning towards the front of his brain. He wanted to feel the warmth of contact once more, but every time he stopped to listen for Blaine, he heard silence. A haunting calm rushed over him and he thought that he might faint. But to steady himself, he kept checking on Kurt. His face was too pale and his chest rose only slightly, before crumpling in on itself.

He turned away, unable to look upon the crippling scene any longer. He looked up towards the open window. The rain had begun to fall again and was carving little paths along the glass.

A few more moments passed and Sam heard the screech of tires outside. Several more flickered past him and the rain picked up, the pool by Kurt had grown significantly larger. Sam prayed for the waters to roll back, but nothing happened. As the time continued to pass he thought he would never see salvation. Perhaps they had forgotten he was here. No, they would be back.

Sam jumped as he heard shuffling outside.

"Sam?" It was Blaine! Sam stumbled to his feet and pushed his hand out of the window. He clutched at the air, but Blaine did not take his hand.

"Sam, the girls will be back any minute. The firemen have a way of getting in but I-" A mumble came from behind Sam and he pulled his hand through the window and rushed over to Kurt.

"_Blaine_" he muttered, his head moving slightly. "_Blaine, I-I'm sorry,"_

"Kurt, it'll be okay, just don't move."

"_I betrayed you. A-and I can feel it. The world's rotations, it's m-moving so fast. Make it stop."_ A tear rolled down Sam's cheek as he clenched his jaw together.

"_I'm not going to make it. I can feel the end. You h-have to-to," _Kurt coughed violently, his body arching painfully upwards, "_have to know. I cheated, with Sam. I d-don't know why. I'm s-sorry. Please don't – it meant nothing_" Sam smiled, he should have been upset that Kurt felt nothing for him, but it actually cleared his conscience slightly. He held Kurt's hand and waited for a moment as the sound of footsteps outside grew louder. A mechanical whirring sound built up as it hit the debris covering the exit. Chunks of plaster flew towards them as the ceiling began to cave in again with the relieved pressure.

"GET BACK, KIDS!" a man's voice screamed from the other side, trying to compete with the deafening sounds of the pneumatic drills and the tearing of the building. Sam threw himself over Kurt, trying to protect his head and upper body. Something hit him in the small of his back, but the terror overpowered his pain and he barely felt it.

The sounds of voices had begun to grow louder and Sam could tell they were getting through. In what seemed like a blurry haze, Sam was knocked to the ground. Debris was shifted from off of Kurt. Several mini-operations were performed on him, Sam could've sworn they pushed a lump of bandages into his back. He was picked up and placed down on a stretcher and rushed away before Sam could protest. Mercedes and Quinn stood holding each other in the crumbling doorway. Quinn walked forward and grabbed Sam's hand, hoisting him to his feet. Her voice seemed muffled and far away,

"Are you hurt?" Sam squinted at the harsh light issuing from the hallway.

"No, not really" he replied after a moment's hesitation. She lead him by the hand into the hallway.

"Where did Kurt go?" Mercedes looked up and put an arm around Sam.

"The doctors are gonna look him over...but he's gonna need surgery."

"He said he wasn't going to make it. He said he could feel the end." Mercedes tutted.

"That's just blood loss talking. Are you gonna be okay, we have to go help find the others?" Sam nodded and watched the girls leave. He occasionally saw their torch beams re-emerge around corners, but they quickly disappeared again. There were others trapped. And he was sitting here. In shock. He should be helping.

"I couldn't go with Kurt" Blaine's voice cut into Sam's mind and as he shook his head, his voice bobbed into vision. His hazel eyes were wide, but filled with sadness.

"Why?" Blaine swallowed hard.

"I couldn't face him. He was with you. I mean, _with _you. You looked after him, where I couldn't." Sam looked away from Blaine.

"He was cheating on you with me."

"I know."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I heard what he said. It didn't mean anything."

"But it should mean something to you-"

"Why? Sex doesn't have to mean anything-"

"We never had sex, I swear."

"Hm. It shouldn't mean anything. Why can't you just fall into someone's arms without it having to be within a relationship."

"Because that's what makes it special, makes it warm. Love." Blaine grabbed Sam's hand.

"Will you come back to my house. I don't want to be alone, I don't know what I might do." Sam nodded.

Again, his vision left him.

He had faint memories of being in Blaine's car.

Of feeling the cool night air whipping on the back of his neck.

Of sitting on Blaine's bed, luxuriating in the softness of the mattress.

Of feeling Blaine's hand on his knee, caressing his thigh.

He looked up into Blaine's eyes and shook his head.

"No, you don't want this..." Blaine placed both his hands on Sam's face and cupped it gently.

"I want someone to keep me warm, don't let me fall asleep worrying about Kurt. Please." Blaine pressed his lips to Sam's and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

About an hour later, Blaine lay underneath the warm cover of Sam's body. He felt so small. So insignificant. So dirty. He had betrayed Kurt, worse than what Kurt had done to him.

He had lured Sam in on false pretences and then stripped his soul bare, exposing it. He had kissed Sam's injuries, promising to make the pain go away. He had watched as his body warmed under Blaine's own touch. He was surrounded by pain and yet it made the moment no less sweeter. Sam's warm breath blew lightly against the back of Blaine's neck and everything felt okay. For now, everything was fine.

But in the morning, he would realise what damage he had done.


End file.
